Known Strangers
by angelicstargazer
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries... Aerith meets Leon, Leon takes her in... Yuffie is jealous.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to those people who made the game. Shows how observant I am doesn't it? I can't help but go at least a little out of character. Besides they don't stray too far from what they would normally be. Aerith may be a bit more out going than in the game and Leon may let his guard down a bit as well. I haven't got as far as Yuffie yet in this story. But all the same I hope you like it better than my last one, which nobody read *eye twitches slightly* But I'm okay with that now. I'd also like to thank chibigenius (? spelling?) for being one of the few to review that fic. You might be glad to know that I am back up and running again now that its summer break. I hope you enjoy this story.  
~ ~ ~ Aerith looked around the first district for someplace at least slightly familiar looking. She pulled her cloak closer to her and started up the steps towards a shop that had smoke coming out of the chimney. She opened the door and stepped in; she took off her cloak and folded it over her arm. The shop keeper immediately took notice of her, as well as the young man he was waiting on. She couldn't help but notice that the young man was extremely handsome. She went towards the counter and waited patiently behind the young man. He stepped aside to let her in front of him. She tilted her head down in a gesture of thanks and took her place at the counter. The store owner lifted an eyebrow as if to ask what she wanted. "Is there a place to stay around here?" She asked. The store owner cocked his head in the direction of a map on the wall. She bowed her head again and walked over to it. She stood pretending to study it as she listened in on their conversation. "Where did she come from? None of the stars have gone out lately, at least not that I've noticed." The young man whispered urgently. "I haven't seen any either." The store owner whispered back. "So, he does speak." Aerith thought to her self. She wondered what he meant by none of the stars have gone out. "Should we trust her in the hotel? Maybe I should invite her to mine and Yuffie's place." The young man offered. "Can you afford another mouth to feed, Leon?" The shop owned asked with concern. "I don't know, but we have to try. We don't want her wandering around and causing havoc do we? We need to keep an eye on her just incase." He said quietly. "Why do you think I would cause havoc?" Aerith asked simply. They both looked at her nervously. "You were listening?" Leon man asked. "No you guys were talking about me; you do know the hearing sharpens when someone is talking about you. It wasn't my fault that you were practically screaming in my ear." She said as though she were pointing out the obvious. They both looked at her stupidly. The look didn't suit the young man, Aerith thought. He looked as though he usually pulls the tough guy routine. He must really trust this store owner to let his guard down enough to talk openly about finances and such, Aerith observed. "As for staying with you and this 'Yuffie', I will be fine. I can manage alone; I don't want to drain your funds. Also, I would like to know what you mean by the stars disappearing." Aerith finished. The guys looked at her like she had sprouted another head. "I insist that you stay with us. We could use the help around the house. You will work for your stay. Now come with me, I'll show you the way." He said obviously trying to pick up the pieces of his tough guy demeanor. Aerith couldn't help but notice that he would make quite an awkward poet. "Stay" "Way". She laughed inside and covered her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud. She followed him down the steps and through a big door to the third district. They were greeted by about a dozen little black creatures with glowing yellow eyes. Leon pulled out a strange looking sword and killed them all. He then led her quickly up some more steps to a small house. They both went inside and were greeted by a young girl; Aerith noticed she was much too different to be related to Leon, and much too young to be his wife or girlfriend. "Hi! I'm Yuffie. Who are you? Did Leon take you in as well? He knows we can't afford that! Leon! How dare you! Especially without asking me first!" The young girl, Yuffie, screamed. Aerith took a step back as she continued to ball Leon out. Leon just walked past her and set his blade down.  
"Gun blade, it's a gun blade." A voice in her mind told her. "Wait, where did that come from?" She thought to herself. Strange pictures filled her mind of a castle and monsters, destruction, people running, frightened. She steadied her self on a chair nearby and felt her forehead, she felt a little light headed. Her knees collapsed and struck the hard floor as the room began to spin. The last thing she saw were the two of them running towards her. She blacked out.  
~ ~ ~  
Before I go on and make a fool of myself, what do you think? Should I go on with the story? I'm writing another one too. I hope you like it too. Thank you for reading this! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. ch 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or names. They do of course belong to whoever made the game. Sorry, I haven't written in so long! But, you know how school is, I just started 9th grade and it sucks! But, now it is fall break! So, I'm going to try to write more. I might get some work done on my other story (that isn't as good as this one! lol!). Well, I guess I'll get to work on this chapter!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey! Girl! Wake up already!"  
Two faces began swimming in front of Aerith's eyes.  
"My name is Aerith." She mumbled incoherently. She put her hand to her forehead.  
"What?" Yuffie asked. Leon shushed her.  
"My name is Aerith." She said more clearly. "Not girl." She continued, closing her eyes and putting her hand down.  
"Well, 'Aerith', you gave us quite a scare. What happened?" Leon asked quietly.  
"I'm not sure, something about that blade of yours." She answered. He looked over at his gunblade propped up against the wall. "And a castle." They looked at each other nervously. "What?"  
"Nothing. Did you say 'castle'?" Leon asked. Aerith nodded.  
"Why? Is that a problem?" She asked with a smile.  
"No. Yuffie, can I speak to you over there for a minute?" He said pointing at the corner furthest from Aerith. She nodded and they walked over there and began whispering.  
  
* * *  
  
"Leon, how did she know all that? She can't be the Aerith could she?" Yuffie asked nervously. Leon shook his head.  
"I just don't know. It has been so long since the world was destroyed, where could she have been all this time?" He said. "Maybe we should talk to Cid about this."  
"But, we can't leave her alone. One of us will have to stay with her. Do you think she's dangerous?" she asked nervously.  
"No, but those heartless out there are. you should stay with her. I'll go talk to Cid." He said.  
"But, Leon, I haven't been out of the house in ages! I can handle it! Let me go, pleeeease!" She begged. He shook his head and went to get his gunblade. "Leon, please! I want to go!" His shoulders sagged.  
"I guess, but be careful!" He warned. "The heartless are getting stronger." He sat down next to the bed that Aerith was lying on. Yuffie grabbed a jacket and ran out the door. Leon looked at Aerith and saw she had fallen asleep. He pulled a chair over and leaned it against the wall.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuffie walked down the stairs and towards the door to the first district. She was greeted by a dozen small black creatures. She ran past them and through the door. She hurried up the stairs and into Cid's store. Cid looked up at her.  
"What's up Yuffie?" He asked.  
"Cid, Leon brought a girl, she fell down, and woke up, and Leon's there with her, and we don't know what to do." She said hurriedly.  
"Umm... Yeah?" He said bemusedly.  
"Cid! What do we do with her?" Yuffie exclaimed.  
"Hold on I'll close up shop and you can take me there." He said smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuffie and Cid walked into the small house. They saw Leon asleep leaning against the wall in a chair, and Aerith sleeping soundly in the bed. Cid walked over and shook Leon awake.  
"Huh?" Leon said blinking stupidly.  
"Leon. What seems to be the problem?" Cid asked pulling over a chair.  
  
"She says her name is Aerith, and she said she knew about the gunblade and a castle. Do you think she could be the Aerith?" Leon asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"Well, I'm sure she could be. But, if she is what happened to her all that time?" Cid questioned.  
"I know, that's what I asked." Leon said, leaning forward in the chair.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
So, was this chapter any good? If you think I should continue, REVIEW AND TELL ME SO!!!!!! Okay? 


	3. Letter to the reader

I don't know if I want to continue this story or not. If you think I should continue the story please tell me. I'm sorry it has taken so long, I've been REALLY busy; I just started high school this year, and am REALLY struggling. If you want to know what is going to happen in the rest of the story just let me know and I can give you the condensed version or something. but if you want me to actually continue the story, let me know! 


	4. ch 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, places, or names; yet again they belong to the people who made the game... Those accursed billionaires with creativity that far surpasses mine... *blinks stupidly when it is realized that you are here reading this* I mean... just enjoy the chapter... *smiles brightly* REVIEW!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Aerith began to stir. Cid put a finger to his lips. Aerith opened her eyes and saw them all sitting there.  
"Hello. Hope I didn't miss anything." She said smiling.  
"No, not a thing." Cid said brightly. Yuffie tittered nervously and Leon just sat there staring at her with something like awe.  
"Is there something wrong?" Aerith asked pushing the covers back and swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. They all put obviously fake smiles on their faces.  
"No, nuh uh, no way." They chorused. Aerith looked at their faces unfazed by their attempts.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, do you always worry this much? You know it can give you wrinkles right?" Leon said toughly. Cid got up.  
"Well, I should get back to the shop. See you guys later." He said waving and heading for the door. Leon got up to see him out.  
  
~ ~ ~ so? What do you think? It's a short chapter but it's the best I can do for now. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. CH 5

**_Disclaimer:_** **_I obviously own none of these characters; I don't have that much creativity… _**Nor am I that rich, though I wish I were… but, who doesn't right? Oh my god! Watching the commercials for the new Kingdom Hearts game is almost painful, my sister pawned off my old game and I miss it terribly! I was soooo close to beating it! She didn't even ask me first, she just took it! Grrrr! I shake my fist in anger at her! **I WANT IT BACK, NOW! ** throws temper tantrum like a petulant child

"Cid, I'll be by the store tomorrow. See if you can find out anything that might prove whether or not it is actually her." Leon whispered.

"Will do." Cid turned and ran back towards the first district passing more heartless and barely making it through the doors. Leon went back in the house and pulling out a chair from the table he sat down and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Leon? Is everything alright?" Yuffie asked hesitantly with concern etched upon her face.

"I think it's time we all went to bed." He said tiredly. He went to the Armoire and pulled out a couple of sleeping bags. "Yuffie you and I will sleep in these," he tossed one to her, "Aerith you sleep on the bed."

"Oh no, don't give up anything for me, I'll sleep in the floor." Aerith offered.

"No." He said laying his out in front of the door and Yuffie put hers in front of the window. They wanted to make sure she didn't run off.

"Oh… ok." Aerith seeing their plot backed down and lay down under the covers. "Well, goodnight then…"

"Goodnight." They said in unison.

Morning sunlight filtered through the dusty window as Aerith prepared some breakfast. Yuffie was still snoozing but Leon was stirring. "What smells so good?" He asked climbing out of his sleeping bag.

"Breakfast." Aerith answered brightly. "Some eggs, toast and bacon. Sound good?"

"Wonderful." He put away his sleeping bag and got some plates out of a box in the corner. He found the silverware in the drawer of the armoire and glasses behind some clothes.

"Oh my. I will get to work on this right after breakfast! This is simply unacceptable! This place will be spic and span by noon I assure you of this!" Aerith declared.

"It's not so bad…" Leon mumbled his lifestyle having been criticized.

"Well, just give me some time and it will be better." She promised. Yuffie began to stir.

"What time is it?" she mumbled rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"It's about seven a.m." Aerith replied.

"What! When did you wake up, the butt crack of dawn?" Yuffie was appalled.

"At about five-thirty, why? Is that unusual?"

Okay, not too interesting of yet, but just wait. I'm working out the kinks in the rest of the story line and need to get myself back into writing after my LOOOONG break, lol. My computer was completely busted there for awhile, so, I'm sorry. But you should still review.


	6. CH 6

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, titles, places, or whatnot. _**If I did I would most likely not be writing about it… so… yeah.

Aerith had told the truth, she was like a whirlwind; the house was as spotless as possible. Everything had a place, and was in it. As the clock struck eleven thirty she collapsed onto a chair. "Whew, that was perhaps the most difficult thing I've ever done cleaning wise. I expect it to stay this way too." She said sternly. Leon and Yuffie could only gape at the sparkling abode.

"Whoa." Was all Yuffie could say.

"I don't think this place has ever looked so good in its entire life." Leon managed.

"Thank you." Aerith beamed and gazed around the room happily. Leon remembered what he had told Cid last night.

"Uh, I've got to go to the store, do either of you need anything?" He asked.

"No." Yuffie replied.

"No, but thank you for asking." Aerith said.

"Okay then I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Cid, did you find anything out?" Leon asked when he got to the store.

"Yes, but I don't know how useful it will be. It was said that she had a birthmark on her stomach in the shape of a-"


End file.
